


Advanced Planning for Adult Relationships

by oneofthemuses



Series: Texts From Last Night [2]
Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthemuses/pseuds/oneofthemuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFLN, (540): He gave me a card that said "I'm so glad we found each other... In the pants" and a pat on the head... My walk of Shame wasn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Planning for Adult Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this was supposed to be second in my TFLN series. Instead, it took me a really long time to write (I started it mid-third season) and it grew ridiculously long. So I'm posting it independently.

It starts with a plan, because, well, of course it does. 

 

Annie is all about preparation and planning.  She enjoys it.  She _thrives_ on it.  And Abed?  Well, Abed has proven over the last two years of living together that he’s the perfect partner in crime.  Competent, knowledgeable, and entirely too willing to see where their insane shenanigans are going to lead.  So it makes perfect sense, really.  They’re about to graduate and Jeff and Annie’s story arc _still_ hasn’t gone anywhere memorable (okay, that’s not really true – it’s gone plenty of memorable places: the west stairwell, Jeff’s car, the alleyway behind L Street, and one particularly drunken outing, the climbing structure in a park) but that’s beside the point.  Jeff and Annie haven’t crossed “the point of no return” (Abed’s terminology) and they haven’t committed to each other.

 

Annie’s been over the whole roses and teddybears schtick for a while now.  She’s a grown woman, she’s managed to have an affair or two and she even dated one guy (32, tall, in finance, and _oh, do you know him, Jeff?_ ) for six months before she dumped him because she didn’t see it going anywhere.  Or so she’d told the study group.  The truth is?  Annie wanted to experiment with sex and she was in a monogamous relationship so when better to do it, right?  Except that Patrick preferred to stick to fun but conventional sex.  Annie didn’t think that was appropriate to share both for Patrick’s sake and because discussing sex with the study group was all kinds of uncomfortable.

 

So yeah.  Annie would like to date Jeff.  She would.  But if she’s not going to get that, it’s fine.  She’s mature enough to accept it and move on.  Annie would also like to have sex with Jeff, though.  It seems only fair.  They’ve made out, there has been some...  _Other_ types of oral actions undertaken and you know what?  Annie wants sex.  Sex with Jeff.  So she starts planning.

 

\----

This is how it begins to end.

 

Sort of.  Not exactly.

 

Jeff likes giving cards, especially if he can pretend they’re ironic.  He’s not actually sure if it’s appropriate in this situation (okay, so it’s rarely appropriate but seriously, he does _not_ know what else to do) so he figures it can’t hurt.  Except.  They don’t really make cards for this situation.  The situation being: he had sex with one of his best friends.  He’s standing in his kitchen in his boxers trying to assess his options.  The way he figures it, he can go back to his bedroom and try for rounds 4 and 5 (why yes, last night _was_ some of his best work, thanks), he can go back to sleep or he can make a card.  Jeff continues contemplating this before deciding that making a card is key but so is sex.  Making a card followed by sex it is.

 

Scrounging for some paper, he finds it in the drawer by the kitchen.  He smiles because the paper is yellow and that makes it a _fancy_ card (Jeff doesn’t bother thinking about why he’s _making_ a card or why he’s _excited_ that it’ll be _fancy_ for her – he already knows).  Jeff starts folding the paper before drawing two stick figures that are looking for each other.  He studies it.  She’ll get the idea.  Maybe. 

 

He flips it over and considers what to say.  He doesn’t want it to be serious but he doesn’t want it to look like he doesn’t care either.  Jeff finally settles for some weird in-between and figures he can rely on Annie’s ability to understand what he wants to communicate.  He looks down at the card again.  Yeah, the picture is...  The picture is kind of vulgar and the words are something that he could only think are appropriate after four years at Greendale but...  It’s Annie.  She’ll get it.

 

Jeff looks down at the card, shrugs, and leaves it on the counter.  Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty.  With a very _special_ kiss.

 

\----

 

This is how it goes down.

 

Figuratively. 

 

 It happens literally later.  But not quite yet.

 

It’s Friday night and Annie knows that Jeff is staying in.  He missed his scheduled workout earlier in the week to finish up a project and he very loudly and very frequently bemoaned the fact that he was going to be at home with a low-carb spinach salad and P90X.  Which means he’ll be half naked and sweaty and looking to burn some calories which Annie is perfectly willing to help with.  Because that’s what friends do.  They _help_.  Especially friends that want to have sex with you. 

 

Abed suggests that she go with the femme fatale look, a walking cliché in high heels and a trenchcoat.  Annie isn’t certain that look is _her_ but Abed points out that it makes the cognitive dissonance that much more dramatic and thus, that much more effective.  Annie is thoughtful first before conceding that she can pull off sexy and playing it safe hadn’t gotten her what she wanted so, hey, why not? 

 

If she just happens to own a pair of fuck-me pumps, a midnight blue corset that emphasizes the colour of her eyes and very tiny panties that match?  Swell.

 

So Annie gets ready and she sprays a light scent in the right spots, dashes some blush on her décolletage and carefully styles her hair into sultry waves.  She resembles a 50’s pin up and she can’t help but hum in satisfaction at the look.  If her makeup is more dramatic than usual (dark kohl-rimmed eyes and lips painted a flushed-looking dark pink), it _is_ a Friday night and she’s _allowed_ to switch it up on occasion.  Annie smiles at her reflection. 

 

She slips into heels that are four inches or so (if she can’t accurately estimate the size of things without a ruler, so the much better – there’s no room for disappointment tonight). She stands in front of her full-length mirror for a moment before reaching for her trench; it’s black and hits just barely low enough to cover thigh highs, if she’d bothered to wear them tonight.  She tightens the sash and sails out the door.

 

She smiles at Troy who had taken her aside earlier to whisper some advice (‘the way to a man’s heart, Annie, is through _butt stuff_ ’) but had otherwise stayed out of it.  Abed points a finger gun at her and pulls the trigger.  No words are needed.  Annie takes another deep breath and heads out the door.  It takes ten minutes to get to Jeff’s place and when she parks, she realizes with a start that she is experiencing absolutely no nerves whatsoever. 

 

\----

 

Jeff hears a knock on his door and grunts, hoping if he ignores it, the irritation (also known in more colloquial terms as ‘the person knocking’) will go away.  He’s only half way through his reps and he has a spinach salad he’s looking forward to.  He’s already decided to indulge himself so there’s _cheese_ involved too, and so help him, not even the Dean can ruin that for him.  The knocking persists and Jeff is sighing in exasperation even as he finishes his set and pulls his shorts up higher.  The endorphin high coursing through his system makes him feel generous and he decides to leave his shirt off (yeah, okay, the person knocking interrupted his workout but this can be his good deed for the week and according to Annie, generosity = personal growth = a _good_ thing) as a wholly undeserved treat for the interloper.

 

He gets to his front door and doesn’t bother checking the peephole, pulling it open and wearing a charming grin.  He’s taken aback at seeing Annie at his door, biting her lip and twirling a lock of hair around her finger.  Jeff manages to keep his cool but he’s completely and utterly certain that at some point during his workout, he lost consciousness because this is exactly how one of his regular-rotation fantasies starts out.  Jeff pauses for a moment of contemplation and decides that this is not a bad way to go.  Hopefully when paramedics find him, his abs will still be intact.

 

Annie watches Jeff as his eyes glaze over and she gets the impression that his mind has wandered.  She’s very (her eyes drop to his shorts, yep, _very_ ) certain that he appreciates all the effort she’s gone to but he’s clearly not present in the here and now which is a problem for getting what _she_ wants.

 

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?”  Her lips curve up into a smile as Jeff is startled out of his ruminations.  He sweeps his gaze from her shoes to her hair, finger still twirling a lock, and steps back, opening the door wider to let her enter.  Annie sashays past him, smiling to herself and seats herself on the arm of the couch, legs crossed a la Sharon Stone in Basic Instinct (Abed made her watch the film twice until she could effectively emulate the pose).  Annie is realizing the power inherent in every movement when the situation is sexually charged because Jeff’s eyes are locked on her legs.  “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything but I needed some help and you seemed like the best choice.”

 

“Nobody else could lend a hand?”  Jeff’s already got some adrenaline going and he feels a little off-kilter.  Something is going on and he _hopes_ it’s something sexy but he’s really not sure.  It’s entirely possible that Annie really does need some help and he’s the only viable option right now.  She looks...  Incredibly attractive right now but for all he knows, she’s headed out on a date or something, and his place is just a pit stop.

 

“Hmm, no.”  Annie shakes her head sadly.  “Abed isn’t interested, Pierce is...”  Annie scrunches up her face and knows Jeff gets what she means.  “Britta doesn’t have the right tools and Shirley, well, she’s busy with Andre.  I would have asked Troy but he couldn’t tear himself away from Abed.  Or Britta.”  The last bit has a more genuine smile curving her lips upwards.  “Turns out you were a good choice.”  Annie’s eyes rake his body up and down before making contact with his once more.  “You’re perfectly dressed for the occasion and you’ve got nowhere else to go.  It’s practically kismet.”  She very nearly purrs the last part and upon seeing Jeff’s reaction, makes a mental note to write a thank-you letter to Ms. Stone. 

 

Jeff moves closer to Annie, not quite crowding into her space but within touching distance, and he lets a little smirk slide across his face when he hears her breathing hitch just the slightest bit.

 

“You know, Annie, it’s considered good manners, when you ask a person for their help, to get to the point.  Instead of making oblique judgments about what they’re wearing.”  Jeff moves a step closer and yeah, this is definitely crowding into her personal space but Annie is pretty sure he’s caught on so she’s totally going to allow it.  “It seems to me that if I’m _perfectly_ dressed , well, you’re probably wearing too much.”  Annie rises from her perch on the back of the sofa and tugs at the belt of her jacket until it comes loose.

 

“Gosh, Jeff, you’re right.  It’s only fair, right?”  She shrugs off the jacket and she’s gratified at the way Jeff’s pupils dilate just a little.  He clears his throat lightly.

 

“I appreciate your commitment to the principles of fair play.”  They’re pressed up against each other and Jeff’s hands are stroking at her hips.  “I’m up for whatever you need.”  Annie merely smiles at him.

 

“Don’t make any promises you can’t keep, Mr. Winger.  I haven’t even named my favour yet.  And for all I know, you can’t help me either.”  Jeff’s eyebrow rises just before his lips turn up, impressed.

 

“What’s your pleasure, milady?”  Annie stretches upward, one hand braced on his shoulder, the other playing with the ties to his shorts.

 

“I want you to fuck me.”  She pulls away from him and begins sauntering toward his bedroom but she can’t resist throwing a glance over her shoulder.  She’s pretty sure, not 100% but pretty sure, that his stone-still stance is a good thing.  Or an okay thing.  It’s an okay thing.  Moments later, Annie receives confirmation that lays her doubts to rest.

 

“Wait, did you really ask Abed first?”

 

\----

 

That’s how it goes.

 

But that’s not how the plan came together.

 

Abed approaches Annie toward the end of their fourth year and discreetly inquires about what’s going to happen between her and Jeff come the end of their time at Greendale.  Having sown the seeds of anxiety, Abed sits back to watch Jeff and Annie in a real-life rom com.  Except.  That’s not what happens.

 

Instead, Annie seems to think about it, and then she just…  Lets it go.  Abed’s pretty sure a lesser director would be stymied that his actors don’t seem to want to do what he’s asking them to do but, believe it or not, Abed’s emotionally invested in this particular plot and that means a gentler approach.  Abed takes the obvious next step and asks Troy for help.  It proves to be a wise decision.

 

Troy is absolutely certain that Jeff and Annie are meant to be – he mumbles something about Jeff never smiling at _him_ like that before he shakes his head and informs Abed that honesty is the best policy.  Right after hatching schemes.  Abed eyes him questioningly and makes a mental note to monitor how much time Troy spends with Britta in the future, dating or not.

 

Turns out Troy’s plan involves being honest with Anne (duh doy!) and hatching a scheme around Jeff.  Annie has always been the one who was willing to try, the one willing to be honest and now, she’s the one that’s willing to put up or shut up.  Something has been going on between them all year and it needs resolution.  Annie identifies her goal of sleeping with Jeff and Troy applauds.  The decision to seduce Jeff comes about quickly and through a unanimous consensus.  Troy, speaking as a representative of males in the study group, agrees that most dudes want sex, Abed knows that Jeff responds well to visual and sexual cues, and Annie, well, they all know what _she_ wants.

 

She describes it as a last ditch effort while Troy describes it as a fantasy straight out of Playboy.  Which he then assures Abed and Annie that he does not read because it exploits women and makes their sexuality into object performance for the male gaze.  (It’s then that Annie tells Abed they need to keep a tab on how often Troy and Britta hang out alone and he merely agrees).

 

Abed?  Well, Abed thinks this gambit has to work because if it doesn’t, the study group might be lost forever.  And not even Inspector Spacetime can fix that.  So for Abed, it’s already a foregone conclusion what’s going to happen here.  Sappy, predictable, but love-affirming and hot – spoiler alert: those crazy kids are going to end up together.

 

\----

 

This is how it goes down.  Literally.

 

It takes Jeff a few moments for his mind and body to catch up with each other, so he’s running ( _figuratively, and okay, literally_ ) behind Annie when he finally follows her into his bedroom and finds Annie sitting primly on the edge of his bed, a finger tapping thoughtfully against her chin as the other hand twitches restlessly in her lap.  It’s when there’s a slight hitch in her breath and her legs slide apart and her arm falls behind her in support that he realizes she’s been touching herself while waiting for him. 

 

Jeff knows his reaction time isn’t _that_ slow so Annie started the fun without him just because she could.  Jeff can’t process much beyond how inexorably hot it is to watch Annie pleasure herself but it seems to him that she’s being awfully selfish.  After all, what was the point of asking for his help if she was just going to do the job on her own?  He decides to tell her as much.

 

“When you ask someone for help, the least you can do is give them a chance to try their hand at, you know, helping you before you decide to make it into a do-it-yourself project.”  Her eyes, half-lidded and unfocused, slide lazily over to him and a slow smile spreads across her face.

 

“I was just getting you started…”  She trails off, eyes closing.  It seems to take some force of will for her to open her eyes and finish the sentence.  “It wouldn’t be fair to make you do all the work, after all.”  She rolls her eyes for a second, and Jeff’s lust is suddenly tempered by a wave of affection because that?  _That_ is Annie Edison.  “Nobody said you had to stand all the way over there, Jeff!”  He lets out a low laugh that might sound more like a growl and moves toward her as her eyes, once more, start to lose their focus.

 

Jeff gets down on one knee and he can see that she’s focusing on her clit, the patch on her tiny thong slightly darker where she’s continuously pressing down.  He keeps watching until the urge to touch her is strong enough that he doesn’t care to resist it anymore.  He pinches her clit, over her thong, and the reaction is immediate.  Her hips cant forward, her hands fall to the side, and her eyes fly open.  He doesn’t give her any more time to react than that, leaning forward and licking a stripe over her fabric-covered mons.

 

He pulls the little scrap of fabric off her and puts his tongue to use, swirling it around her clit, but not _quite_ where she wants it.  Annie’s hands are in his hair, gripping tightly, pulling at the strands and Jeff smiles ( _even though she’s totally messing up 26 minutes of his daily morning routine_ ) and he decides, after five minutes of her consistent tugging, that now is as good a time as any to slowly ease a finger in to her.  He’s still not putting pressure quite where she wants but his timing is rewarded with a long moan anyway.  He works his tongue lower, probing around her opening, where his middle finger is pushing in and out, stimulating the nerves around the ring of muscle.  Annie’s breathy sighs tell him that she likes what’s happening and he keeps at it, even as he begins to work in another finger.

 

Within a few minutes there’s a rhythm going and Annie makes a sound somewhere between a whine and a whimper that Jeff leaves off focusing on her opening and labia to suck her clit directly.  He raises a hand to steady her hips, resting it on her abdomen, and he feels her walls start to tighten around his fingers, her thighs tense.  Moments later, he feels her orgasm ripple through her.  He works his fingers in and out, his tongue gently laving her clit, as she slowly relaxes.  

 

When she’s finally feeling a little less blissed out, she’s more than happy to find Jeff propped on one arm beside her in the middle of his bed.  It appears he’s distracted by the rise and fall of her chest so Annie decides it’s time to redirect his attention.  After all, he’s supposed to be helping _her_.  Seconds later, as she drops a kiss on his collarbone and straddles his thighs, she decides he can help her by taking his pants off.

 

\----

 

It’s much later when Annie has a moment to stop and congratulate herself on a job well done.  She planned, she prepared, and pounced and she’s pretty confident that it’s all going to work out.  For all the moments and the misunderstandings, they’re lying here together and Jeff never once backpedaled or made excuses.

 

Annie is lying in bed thoroughly satisfied (though, she thinks fleetingly, Troy will be disappointed that there was no butt stuff) and she grins, a pleased hum emanating from her throat when she acknowledges, in her head, that the plan worked!  Annie isn’t sure what’s going to happen now but she’s really quite happy with the current outcome.  Jeff is passed out, plastered against her back, one arm draped along her leg.  She’s going to call this one a win.

 

\----

This, however, is really how it ends.

 

When she wakes up, on her own, she has a moment of nervous anxiety before she straightens her back (her mother would scowl to realize how she was undoing all the hard work of that back brace from her teen years) and leaves the bed to find Jeff.

 

Upon entering the living room, wearing only an undershirt scrounged from Jeff’s drawer, she spots him at his kitchen counter, bent over a piece of paper with a pen in his hand.  Annie can feel her anxiety ramp up and pushes it down.  She clears her throat and right away hopes he doesn’t ask why she suddenly coughs like a chain-smoking lumberjack.  His attention is on her before Annie has a chance to really regret her actions.

 

“Oh, Annie.  I was just about to wake you up.”  He looks down at the paper he’s holding and then back at her.  He shrugs casually and Annie feels her worries recede just a little.  “Here.”  He walks over and thrusts it at her.  “I meant to give it to you later but since you’re here and I don’t have an excuse ready…”  She takes it from his hand and he seems at a loss for what to do so he pats her head and  Annie can’t help but roll her eyes and smile before turning her attention to the card.

 

If she’d been thinking about holding a grudge over the headpat, that idea goes flying out the window when she reads the card.  It goes a long way to putting her fears to rest and she’s suddenly so very that New Jeff is here to stay.  Of course, the feeling lasts only as long as it takes her to see the other side of the card.  Her eyes widen as she see the picture which isn’t particularly good but conveys the idea clearly enough.  She glances up at Jeff only to find him watching her for a reaction.

 

“I hope you meant this.”  She shakes her head, unable to dislodge the smile, and grabs him by the hand.  He knows he’s not in trouble now and his attention has already wavered to the dusky brown nipples poking through his borrowed undershirt. 

 

“It was the whole reason I wanted to wake you up.”  He can hear the giggles she’s trying to swallow even as tugs him back to his room.  Jeff tries not to be offended when she flops onto the bed and grabs her phone instead of paying attention to him.  He makes it a challenge to himself to distract her and first up are those pretty little buds that he’s had his eye on since he first saw Annie ten minutes ago.

 

Annie can practically hear Jeff whining at her so she types out her text message to Abed and Troy as quickly as possible.

 

 ** _From Annie Edison:_** _He gave me a card that said "I'm so glad we found each other... In the pants" and a pat on the head... My walk of Shame wasn't so bad._

 

 She hits send just before his lips close around her breast and the thin fabric of the undershirt she’s wearing.  Her phone falls from her hand seconds later and when it buzzes against the floor, it goes completely unheard because Jeff and Annie are far more interested in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I might go back and add some more smut. I also designed a very badly-drawn card to go along with this. Also, a quick S/O to fangirl101 and nyclove3 who pestered me to finish stuff and resulted in me finishing this!


End file.
